excellent_adventures_rehabilitation_centerfandomcom-20200214-history
Thrasher
Appearance Thrasher is an average-sized male, with an average build-size for his age. He is always seen in a tan button-up, alongside black jeans and an apron with spotted stains, if at work. His hair is a sort of wavy brownish-red and is combed over to be longer on one side. His eyes are said to be "amber" or "golden" in color. Considering his physique, he can be estimated to be in his early 20s. Personality Thrasher is a well-known citizen of Avia, as he works at the local restaurant "Flippin' Sweet." He is known by both locals and travelers alike to be one of the friendliest people within the town. It doesn't matter who comes into the restaurant, Thrasher is sure to strike up a conversation with you. Some can consider him sly and even cocky, as he is known to change subjects from time to time and even act a bit mischievous, but most consider him just a good listener and someone to lean on. It becomes a constant hobby of his to get full stories out of new-comers to Avia and keep up to date with the locals and whatever they may be doing. Many welcome him into conversations and even strike one up before he can, just to tease him. If someone needs to know something about another resident in Avia, Thrasher is usually the one to go to. He pretty much knows everything about everyone in the town and is a good information outlet. Despite his friendly demeanor, Thrasher tends to drift off into a more serious tone when it comes to certain topics. This is where he gets his reputation for being oddly wise for his age. He tends to give creepily accurate information and advice to people, making some wary and suspicious around him. Many, nonetheless, see this as a good sign and go to him when they are in dire need of some strangely good advice. Besides all of this, Thrasher is a friend to all who know him, many seeing his wisecracks and playful nature to be inviting, even if he does tend to trail off on moral philosophies from time to time. Backstory Just like the rest of the Bird's Eye members, little to none is known about Thrasher. He may know everything about everyone in town, but no one knows a single tidbit of information about the waiter, himself. Because of his sudden wise spurts, many assume that he was raised in, or was a part of, some traumatic predicament at some point in the past, thus giving him his wise viewpoints on certain topics. Trivia * Despite being brunette, many mistake him for being a red-head. * He's also often mistaken for a college or highschool student. * Thrasher is completely named and based around the "Brown Thrasher." * Brown Thrashers are closely related to Mockingbirds, giving their songs the ability to "mock" or switch interchangeably. This fact gives Thrasher his nature to keep people on their toes during conversation by changing things up from time to time.